


Taste Test

by Unkleval



Category: Rita & Naomi, Wanderlust - Fandom
Genre: F/F, taste test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unkleval/pseuds/Unkleval
Summary: How the taste test at Rita's should have gone.





	Taste Test

Rita sat Naomi at the kitchen table with Naomi wearing the blindfold. Rita sitting next to Naomi, helps Naomi grab the spoon and guides her to her first taste. While touching Naomi, Rita notices how soft Naomi's hands are, watches Naomi with anticipation as she takes her first bite and time just stands still for Rita.   
Rita is openly staring at Naomi, watching her tongue cradle the spoon, her soft pink lips devouring the dessert, oh my god her moan, that deep moan she makes deep in her throat.   
Rita comes back to reality after hearing the spoon Naomi was holding crashing to the ground.   
"Don't move", Rita says, "I'll get it"   
Rita doesn't take her eyes off of Naomi,while kneeling to the ground. Rita is feeling a desperate lustful urge to touch Naomi, so desperate, she uses the blindfold to her advantage. When she kneels down to pick up the spoon off of the ground she puts a hand on Naomi's thigh slowly and watching.  
Naomi stiffens, stops breathing.   
Rita notices a smear of chocolate on Naomi's lip, Rita slides in between Naomi's legs, "Oh you have some on your lip, let me get that"  
Naomi opens her legs to let the older woman wipe the chocolate from her lip. Naomi's heart is racing, she can feel Rita's waste in between her legs and she is becoming more aroused by the second, she can hear Rita's labored breathing.  
Almost as a whisper Rita asks, "Can I..", Naomi cuts her off "YES"  
Rita slowly runs her hands up Naomi's thighs up to her waste and watches as Naomi's breathing becomes more labored, Rita can't wait anymore after seeing Naomi's tongue come out of her mouth to wet her lips.  
Rita leans in, Naomi's thighs tighten around Rita's waste, Rita slowly kisses Naomi on the lips.  
She is so warm, so soft, her breath is hot and she tastes of chocolate and oranges.   
Rita pulls back slowly stays just an inch from Naomi's lips and they share each others breath, breathing each other in.  
Rita whispers "Do you want to..."   
"yes" Naomi answers before, Rita can finish her question.  
Rita guides Naomi upstairs.


End file.
